In the Rain
by Azaisya
Summary: Their parents are arguing — again. And so Scathach and Aoife do what they do every time. They leave their parent's Shadowrealm and go to the Earth one for a brief reprieve in a dark childhood. As it normally is, it's raining. Neither of them are particularly happy about that. Oneshot, no pairings, slice of life fic.


**This is the shortest thing I have published. I'm not quite sure if I should, but it's not really _that_ short. Oh, well. I really love these two and their relationship, and I want to write more for them. I just have to figure out _what_ to write.**

**What do you guys think that their aura scents are? Tell me in a review!**

**Edit (sorry I forgot!): The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel series or the characters mentioned do not belong to me. They belong to Michael Scott. However, the ideas and storyline are mine. **

* * *

It was freezing. Water pelted from the sky in almost-painful bullets, and the rain didn't seem to be about to let up anytime soon. Two girls sat huddled in the torrential downfall, shivering and glaring mournfully at the village at the bottom of the steep incline they were perched upon.

At first glance, they were identical. They both dressed identically, and both had pale skin, violently red hair, and vividly green eyes.

One of the girls was complaining loudly, and she seemed to be able to do it without stopping to take a breath. The girl turned her head to her left to look at her sister — they were too alike to _not_ be sisters — and snapped, "We've only been out here for five minutes. Must you complain every second of it?"

In response, her sister shook her head like a wet dog. "At least I'm doing _something_, Aoife," she muttered.

"Scathach!" Aoife exclaimed, flinching as her sister's hair whipped her cheek. They glared at each other for a moment. They were both in a foul temper, thanks to the rain and the cold. However, they stayed in their current positions, crouched together with their feet braced against the slippery grass. On the top of the hill they were on was their parent's temporary Shadowrealm.

The two girls sat at the very edge. If they so much as laid down, they would be half in the Earth Shadowrealm and half in the nightmare that was home.

Something flew over their heads and sunk into the muddy ground; no doubt one of the many casualties of their parents' fights. Scathach extracted herself from their huddle and slipped down the hill to see what it was. Aoife instinctively stood and followed her, because, for all that it was raining and wet, Scathach was her little sister and it was her job to make sure she didn't slip and slide all the way down the hill. Scathach stood up, showing Aoife what had been thrown. The creamy ceramic plate had once been beautiful, but age had tarnished its smoothness and mud hid the intricate designs. She made to throw it back into the Shadowrealm, but Aoife caught her hand. "Don't," she warned, voice sharp, "Unless you want them to find us out here?"

Scathach jerked her arm free and insisted, "Like they'd ever notice we're gone."

But she dropped the dish and sat down again. Aoife sat down next to her, pressing her side against her sister to retain what little warmth remained. She couldn't even tell where her shivers stopped and Scathach's began. She rubbed her hands across her arms in a useless attempt to banish the goosebumps she knew were hiding beneath her cloak.

Scathach sneezed and swore immediately afterwards.

"Don't say that," Aoife said automatically, but knew that she would go ignored; after all, she swore nearly as badly.

"I hate the rain," Scathach muttered sulkily, "and I hate our parents."

Aoife nodded, staring into the distance. She knew that they would end up staying out here for hours; that was how long a single one of their parents' arguments could last. And then either she or Scathach would end up getting sick or needing new clothes or something, and then they would get yelled at, and then their parents would start arguing again, and then they would be sitting out in the rain for the millionth time. She shivered and blinked when a raindrop fell into her eye.

Scathach sneezed again, and Aoife sighed. Without saying anything, she pulled off her cloak and held it over their heads. She hesitated only a second before adding a touch of her smoky grey aura, rendering the cloak completely waterproof.

Scathach looked at her, bright green eyes questioning. All of the irritation melted away from both girls, and Aoife whispered, "You're my sister." _I will always protect you._ Her lips curved into a devilish smile, and she added, "And I'm older."

Immediately, Scathach pulled her cloak off and pulled it around so that it covered the both of them. "You are not."

Aoife giggled lightly as warmth raced up her back. "Are too." Scathach reached up and jerked Aoife's cloak out of her hands, laying it over their heads so that she no longer had to hold it up.

They snuggled together like that, preserving as much body heat as they could in the freezing rain. "Are not," Scathach whispered.

Aoife didn't say anything, but she wrapped her arms around her sister. The red-haired girl hugged her back, and they simply sat there. They would sit there at the top of the grassy hill, a reprieve from the angry and bitter world that was their home. For all that she was shivering, wet and cold, Aoife would never forget this moment. She would never forget the time when she had given everything she had to her sister, and when her sister had given all she could in return. And while their childhood had been far from carefree, they had always had each other. And that was like a little piece of happiness in itself.

* * *

**Again, I need aura scents for Scathach and Aoife. I've played with the idea of petrichor for one of them, but I'm not really sure. What do you think?**


End file.
